


Каникулы

by Bellini



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, современное AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini





	Каникулы

Цзян Чэну было все равно где и как провести летние каникулы, у черта на рогах или же дома, выслушивая бесконечные придирки драгоценной родительницы. "По-фи-гу" — лениво размышлял он, глядя из окна университетской аудитории на стоящие в пробке автомобили.

Уже началась жара, она вместе с бензиновыми выхлопами и пылью медленно сводила с ума. Хотя будь даже воздух свеж и напоен прохладой, Цзян Чэну было бы по-фи-гу. Так же как отлично сданная сессия и похвалы преподавателей. Пф-ф, как будто могло быть по-другому. О причинах своей апатии он знал, но думать о них не хотел. Он занял позицию, которую вообще-то всегда презирал у других людей — «если я не буду думать о проблеме, значит, ее нет». Потому что чувства — глупость и обман! Скоро позабудутся вместе с именем того, кто их пробудил, истлеют как старая ткань и развеются по ветру. Цзян Чэн верил в это и проваливался в апатию все глубже. Не иначе как на ее волне он и согласился погостить у Незнайки на каникулах.

Бестолочь Не Хуай Сан, сокурсник, который и раздражения-то у Цзян Чэна не вызывал, не то что интереса, подошел в столовой и попросил разрешения присесть рядом. Потом поговорил о погоде и, наконец, заикаясь, пригласил в гости. Мол, и он, и его старший братец будут очень рады, если он посетит их загородный дом. А там и чудесный лесной воздух, и красота, и тишина, и все что только душа Цзян Чэна пожелает. Рай, одним словом.

Незнайка замолчал и покраснел как маков цвет, в смущении прикрыв лицо бамбуковым веером. Забавно. Цзян Чэн брякнул, не раздумывая:

— Поехали.

Он устал думать за последний месяц, устал и дошел до точки, после которой… что там дальше за по-фи-гу?

 

* * *

Загородный дом семьи Не оказался большим и пыльным. Большинство комнат стояли закрытыми, в тех же, которыми хозяева пользовались, чувствовался дух времени. Он впитался в старые ширмы с выцветшими пейзажами, скрипучую мебель, пахнущую бесчисленным количеством лет и зим. Жара почему-то не ощущалась в этом доме, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся, тут гуляли сквозняки даже в раскаленный солнцем полдень.

Старший брат Незнайки, Не Мин Цзюэ появлялся дома поздно вечером, и не считая жесткого разноса за плохую учебу, который он устроил Незнайке в первый день приезда, больше они не общались.

Но их взаимоотношения не касались Цзян Чэна, он и сам многое мог бы рассказать о своей семье, если бы вдруг ударился головой и решил об этом поговорить.

Незнайка показал ему свои сокровища: коллекцию старинных вееров, ваз эпохи Мин, еще какого-то антиквариата.

— Хм, твой брат не скупится на подарки. Здорово.

— Ох, если честно, брат давно грозится все сжечь. Ничего же не понимает в искусстве. Большинство ценностей подарено мне родственниками или друзьями брата. Сам он только орать иной раз может из-за учебы.

— Хочет, чтобы у тебя было блестящее будущее, всего лишь.

— Лучше бы он хотел узнать мое мнение.

Цзян Чэн пожал плечами: — «Да какое у тебя может быть свое мнение, пустая ты погремушка»

Дни катились однообразно, солнце к обеду сменялось тучами и дождем, заставляя уходить в дом. Цзян Чэну не было скучно: он нашел и читал интересную книгу, перевод западного детектива. Потом еще одну. Он всегда считал детективы низкосортным чтением, но тут вдруг увлекся.

Мелкую речку, что текла рядом с домом, он переплыл уже несколько раз, Незнайка в воду залезать отказывался, визжал как девчонка, что холодно, и наверняка его покусают пиявки. Что с него взять, в самом деле.

Незнайка не только приставал к нему с разговорами, но и нашел себе занятие: разрисовывал бумажные дешевые веера цветной тушью. Старательно и медленно, чуть ли не высунув язык.

Цзян Чэн отложил книжку на траву, поднялся и встал у него за спиной.

— Хм, а у тебя неплохо получается.

Рисунок на веере изображал два пиона, цветущих почему-то на грубой, сосновой ветке. Но на вкус Цзян Чэна он выглядел красивым.

— О, ты, правда, так считаешь?

— Ага. Зачем мне врать.

— Знаешь, это же все ерунда. В смысле я рисую только то, что уже видел и не могу придумать свое. Я всего лишь повторяю.

— Повторить тоже надо уметь, так что это тоже хорошо, наверное.

Цзян Чэн присел на корточки, открыл бутылку с холодным чаем: они принесли с собой на речку напитки и еду, чтобы не бегать в дом.

— Будешь? — спросил он, наливая чай в разовый стаканчик.

— Угу. — Незнайка сделал аккуратный глоток. — Я бы еще и мяска поел. Мы же его взяли?

— Если ты взял, значит, взяли.

— Даже не знаю. Мог и забыть.

Цзян Чэн поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Незнайка копался в корзинке для пикника, выставив зад, обтянутый старыми трениками, продолжая что-то говорить и смеяться.

— Все-таки не взял, как же так?

— Кто бы сомневался, — Цзян Чэн снова было начал читать, но передумал.

— Слушай, Хуай Сан, а ты бы не хотел перейти учиться на отделение графики и дизайна, что-то вроде того?

— Братец в жизни не разрешит и выкинет меня из дома. А бедствовать и голодать я не хочу.

— Твоя мечта не стоит того, чтобы поступиться своим комфортом?

— Думаю, нет. То есть, наверное, я и не смогу выжить один.

— Ну, тогда не ной, что он тебя не понимает.

— Я и не ныл. Ты первый начал этот разговор.

— Просто ты бесишь.

— Ох, ну прости.

— Что с тобой нужно сделать, чтобы ты настоял на своем? Только ныть и умеешь и глупо улыбаться!

— Да что тебе надо от меня? Что я сказал или сделал не так? За что и ты злишься на меня?

Незнайка, не разбирая дороги, убежал в сторону дома.

— Твою ж мать, — Цзян Чэн в сердцах пнул корзинку, та отлетела к речке и, видимо, уплыла.

— Похоже, я не умею разговаривать с людьми, — сделал он вывод.

Он поднял свою книжку и решил прогуляться до магазина, купить мороженого. Незнайка наверняка сейчас окунает рукава в сырость, может, мороженое его утешит?

Цзян Чэн не понимал, почему вспылил, перегрелся, должно быть. Ему же все равно, что происходит в жизни других людей.

Незнайка сидел на веранде и с отрешенным видом рассматривал темнеющее от туч небо. Но молча принял подтаявшее мороженое и начал есть. Цзян Чэн составил ему компанию.

— Хуай Сан, прости меня за то, что сказал тебе. И вообще, я не должен был лезть с советами.

— Да брофь, — Незнайка доел, скомкал фольгу от мороженого и зашвырнул в кусты, — Слышал бы ты, как брат словом может приласкать. Но все же для моего блага? Эх-х..

— Что же, мне жаль.

— Забей! Как на счет по стаканчику выдержанного вина? Братца сегодня можем не ждать.

— Кот из дома — мыши в пляс? Давай, почему нет.

— Ну, я ведь очень плохой мальчик.

— Представляю.

За бутылкой вина они устроились на кухне. Древняя глиняная печь, вкопанная в пол, добавляла колорита полуподвальному помещению. С потолка свешивались связки чеснока и красного жгучего перца.

— Где-то было вяленое мяско на закуску, — неуверенно поднялся со своего места Незнайка. Бутылка вина уже наполовину опустела.

— Мне казалось, ты должен любить шоколад или макаруны, или парфе, например.

— То есть девичьи радости, что ли, любить?

— Ну да, ты же такой, — Цзян Чэн показал руками почему-то округлый предмет.

— А их любит как раз мой брат, вот ведь как можно обмануться. О, нашел кусочек! Острое какое, м-м-м. Давай выпьем за наши прекрасные каникулы!

— Давай!

Цзян Чэн выпил и вгрызся в кусок вяленого мяса.

Вторую бутылку пили уже на веранде, захотелось свежего воздуха. Пьяного Незнайку, как Цзян Чэн и предполагал, было не заткнуть. Он нес все, что взбредало в голову.

— Но вообще я очень, очень рад что ты приехал, то есть поехал со мной сюда, — подвел он итог своей длинной и путаной речи, — я думал, ты с Вэй Ином на каникулы поедешь. Вы же всегда вместе раньше. А сейчас что? Поругались?

— С чего бы. У него своя жизнь, у меня своя. Я не обязан проводить с ним свое свободное время.

— А, понятно. Ты, значит, захотел провести свое время со мной, — Незнайка растянулся на полу. Повозился немного и положил Цзян Чэну голову на колени, потом обнял его рукой за талию.

— Так удобнее, да?

— Делай что хочешь, — Цзян Чэн пил вино из чашки.

Его мысли смешивались, и зачем только Незнайка вспомнил Вэй Ина? Зачем сам он его то и дело вспоминает? Он ушел в себя и неосознанно поглаживал волосы Незнайки, даже стянул резинку с хвостика, распустил пряди. Интересно, у того, другого, чьи волосы хотелось потрогать больше всего на свете, они такие же мягкие?

— Мне так приятно, — прошептал Незнайка.

Цзян Чэн вздрогнул и удивился тому, как его растрепал. Но вместо извинений, вдруг притянул к себе и поцеловал. Теплые губы Незнайки были сомкнуты, но Цзян Чэн целовал его, не обращая внимания на реакцию, потянул за волосы и навалился сверху, сжимая и не давая вздохнуть.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, отпусти меня, я так не хочу, — Незнайка под ним трясся и дрожал.

— Думаешь, мне интересно, как хочешь ты? — Цзян Чэн пьяно рассмеялся, отталкивая от себя Незнайку. — Я пошел спать.

Утром у Цзян Чэна болела голова, и хотелось уехать. В доме никого не было, но с улицы доносились звуки разговора.

Цзян Чэн вышел в большой двор и увидел Не Мин Цзюэ отрабатывающего каты кендо.

Старший Не был одет в черные хакама, голый торс блестел от пота. У него были правильные, классические стойки, удары красивые и сильные. Цзян Чэн засмотрелся, потом только обратив внимание на Незнайку, стоящего чуть поодаль брата.

Не Мин Цзюэ закончил занятие, взял из рук Незнайки влажное полотенце и подошел к Цзян Чэну поздороваться.

— Вы еще не сбежали от этого плаксы Хуай Сана?

— Собирался, честно говоря, и прямо сейчас.

— Жаль, сегодня я дома, думал, составите нам компанию. Ну, так как?

— Оставайся, братец Вань Инь, — не поднимая глаз, попросил Незнайка.

«Уеду, но вечером» — решил Цзян Чэн.

Не Мин Цзюэ плавал в речке, Цзян Чэн уже накупался и отряхивал с ног песок.

Незнайке тоже пришлось окунуться в ненавистную ему воду, брат столкнул, но сейчас он сидел на берегу и пытался расчесать волосы.

— Похоже, я извиняюсь перед тобой каждый день, — тихо сказал ему Цзян Чэн, — прости за вчерашнее, я слишком много выпил.

— Да ладно.

— Вырвешь же волосы, дай помогу.

— Попробуй, — Незнайка вручил ему расческу.

Цзян Чэн присел рядом, наклонил его голову и начал осторожно прочесывать тонкие пряди. Уши и лицо Незнайки стали ярко-розовыми, он шумно вздохнул и поерзал. Цзян Чэн порадовался, что не остался в плавках, а надел свободные шорты.

— Прекрати, — потребовал он.

— Я ничего не делаю, — в доказательство своих слов Незнайка облизнул губы.

Засранец!

Цзян Чэн потянул его за волосы на затылке.

— Прекрати, сказал.

Незнайка окинул его поплывшим взглядом, но облизываться перестал.

— Ты не должен извиняться, я же сам начал и тоже перепил, мне вообще нельзя пить, наверное.

— Хм. В таком случае, забудем.

— Хорошо, и ты же не уедешь сегодня?

Лицо Незнайки оказалось так близко к лицу Цзян Чэна, что стали видны веснушки и шелушащаяся от солнца кожа на лбу.

— Снова напьешься и будешь приставать?

— Ну, даже не знаю… но я хочу провести с тобой еще один вечер.

— Закончишь сам. — Цзян Чэн вернул ему расческу и растянулся на полотенце в теньке от ивы.

К нему вернулось хорошее настроение. Находиться рядом с Незнайкой то же самое, что быть одному, он ему не мешал, даже развлекал своей нелепой влюбленностью. Цзян Чэн лишний раз убеждался, как глупо выглядят люди, не скрывающие своих чувств.

— У меня есть кое-что, — наклонившись, шепнул Незнайка, — тебе понравится.

Потом вскочил, услышав голос брата.

— Опять сидишь на солнце, бестолочь. Прикрой хоть голову, — упрекнул его Мин Цзюэ.

— Хорошо, — Незнайка вернулся в тенек к Цзян Чэну.

Мин Цзюэ позвонили, он громко заговорил по телефону, одновременно надевая штаны, потом прервался и сказал им:

— Я уезжаю, вечером позвоню.

Незнайка помахал рукой ему вслед.

— Фух, уехал, меня больше пугает его хорошее настроение, чем плохое. К плохому-то я привык, — засмеялся он.

— Вот как.

Цзян Чэну было лень говорить, его разморило. От завалившегося рядом Незнайки шел жар, его влажные шорты прилипали к животу Цзян Чэна, и нестерпимо хотелось подрочить. Цзян Чэн закрыл глаза и подумал, что надо подняться и идти в дом, почитать свою книжку, кто же там убийца все-таки?

— Что ты делаешь, Хуай Сан? Кх-х, не надо.

— На что же это похоже? Тише, — хихикнул Незнайка.

Цзян Чэн посмотрел вниз на свой стоящий член в его руке, красную головку, скользящую между пальцев и зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Извращенец мелкий, а вдруг увидят?

— А ты не шуми и не увидят, ох, можно я потрусь об тебя, чуть-чуть, вот так…

— Больной совсем? — Цзян Чэн попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, но Незнайка сделал еще пару движений по его члену и Цзян Чэн обмяк в оргазме.

— Полежи так, недолго совсем, — Незнайка держал его за плечи и продолжал тереться об его бедро. Цзян Чэн не сопротивлялся тому, что его используют, и рассмотрел жалобное лицо Незнайки, когда тот кончал.

— Тебя заводит присутствие брата, я понял. Ну ты и придурок, — Цзян Чэн поднялся и привел себя в порядок.

— Я сейчас тоже соберусь и пойдем домой вместе.

— Прекрасно дойду один.

— Но ты же не уедешь?

— Достал уже, — бросил Цзян Чэн, не оборачиваясь.

Вечером они валялись на кровати в комнате Цзян Чэна, накурившись травы, которая и оказалась тем самым «тебе понравится», что Незнайка обещал днем.

— А ты нормальный? То есть, для тебя жить, делая вид что ты один во всем мире и никто тебе не нужен, нормально? Ты робот, может?

— Заткнись, вот просто заткнись. И с чего ты взял вообще, что я делаю вид какой-то там? Я вообще такой. Какого черта привязался? — Цзян Чэн разогнал дым рукой.

— Потому и привязался. Ты всегда мне нравился, я смотрел на тебя и восхищался, но понимал, что мне ничего не светит.

— Сталкер, тоже мне. И что теперь, счастлив?

— Да, наверное.

— Забирай эту гадость и больше не предлагай. — Цзян Чэн отдал Незнайке косяк и упал на подушки.

Пока Незнайка оседлывал его бедра, растягивал себя и насаживался на член, Цзян Чэн думал о том, что должен уехать, вернуться к нормальной жизни, побывать дома.

Незнайка стонал и о чем-то попросил, Цзян Чэн не стал переспрашивать что, и дернул его за волосы, заставив наклониться, долго целовал, кончая. Потом поставил на четвереньки и снова трахал по мокрому и растянутому.

«Завтра уеду» — удовлетворенный этой мыслью, он заснул.

Но каждое утро хотелось спать, потом есть или купаться. Цзян Чэну казалось, что он провел в этом доме много времени, настолько знакомым и привычным было каждое действие. Или как будто он проживал один и тот же повторяющийся день. Он не хотел об этом думать, потому что его все устраивало, никакие глупые чувства больше не терзали его, и уезжать не хотелось.

Незнайка все так же разрисовывал свои веера, Цзян Чэн молча читал, либо смотрел на реку.

— Ограбил наркопритон, что ли? — Цзян Чэн не отказался покурить, ему понравилось состояние легкости и пустоты под кайфом.

— Да, прям, тут же совсем немного, — оправдался Незнайка. — Тебе же хорошо со мной?

Диван был старым, облачка пыли вылетали из него с каждым движением бедер Цзян Чэна, пока он методично трахал Незнайку, вжимая спиной в скрипучие пружины. Тот ударялся головой о деревянный подлокотник дивана и тихо постанывал, закатив глаза. Цзян Чэн потискал его горячую задницу, мазнул губами по сгоревшей коже груди, на языке остался вкус крема после загара. Незнайка зашипел и поморщился, но глаза не открыл. Они трахались второй раз этот день, точнее за полдня. Незнайка был сгоревший и несчастный, у него вроде даже поднялась температура, поэтому они не придумали ничего лучше, чем накуриться и искупаться. Там же, на пустом берегу речки, Незнайка отсосал Цзян Чэну, а потом в нетерпении потащил в дом. У Незнайки знатно стояло после травы, да и не только у него.

Они поднялись на чердак, где и стоял этот древний диван. Хотя в доме кроме них почти никого не бывало, но трахаться Незнайка предпочитал именно на нем, стеснялся что ли?

— Фуух, — Цзян Чэн вытер пот со лба, кончив до кровавых мушек перед глазами. Снял презерватив, аккуратно завязал в узел и подумал, что надо не забыть выкинуть.

— Почему ты стесняешься? — спросил он Незнайку.

— М? Чего стесняюсь?

— Почему мы в этом пыльном склепе старой мебели предаемся утехам плоти?

— И?

— Что и?

— Ты задал два вопроса, вообще-то. На какой отвечать первым?

— Уже ни на какой, — фыркнул Цзян Чэн и улегся с Незнайкой рядом. Хотелось пить и есть, но еще больше полежать с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы отметились в парадной спальне, где пыли еще больше? И чтобы в самый интересный момент нагрянул мой братец, с саблей наперевес?

— У него катана, а не сабля… Заткнись, будь добр.

— Ага, — Незнайка зевнул и затих.

— Ты погремушка и дурак. Но с тобой хорошо, очень, — добавил Цзян Чэн.


End file.
